For I Will Be Your Wine
by WhenFuuMetMugen
Summary: Victor ends up drinking the poison, Emily feels terrible, and Victoria follows Victor into death. Emily runs away, still wearing the ring. Victor goes after her, so that he can marry Victoria. But is that what he really wants? Read and Review!


For I Will Be Your Wine  
Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Bride  
A/N: I know it didn't end like this. XD that's why I'm writing it!

Chapter One: Butterflies

_Your cup shall never empty, for I will be your wine. . . _

It had been vows that had gotten Victor into this mess, and vows that would get him out; if that was what he truly wished for. He stood beside the pale bride, who had been dead for quite some time, and smiled warmly as he awaited the vows to be repeated. Emily's eyes darted behind him, however, and so he quickly raised the glass to his mouth. As he drank the poison, he saw a tear slip from the corpse bride's dark eyes; was he making the right decision? But as quickly has he had begun to have seconds thoughts, everything faded into an eerie black.

Victoria felt her fingers loosen from the some-what grip she had previously had on the marble cylinder; though she couldn't feel much else. She let out a soft sob and shook her head with disbelief and dread. She had been too late; now she would never have a happy ending. Her beloved was betrothed to another woman; a dead woman, and now, he too was nothing but a corpse.

Emily frowned down at Victor, who was now most definitely dead, and shook her head.

"This was a mistake," she whimpered forlornly. "I'm fated to never be happy."

Silently, the new bride turned from her just-as-dead husband's body and began to leave the church. She had done something terribly wrong; had longed and desired for something she should never have. And because of her, someone else's happiness had ended. In her mind, Emily did not deserve Victor; even if now, he was dead. She would have been better off just letting him run back to Victoria whenever the chance had surfaced itself. But she knew; no matter how hard she tried to pretend that the feeling wasn't there, she knew that her heart ached with the pain of love. After all, she had loved once before; once, when her heart was still beating, and her cheeks had been rosy.

Oh, she had known what it felt like to be in love; to need someone with all of her heart. She knew what it felt like to long for a man; but look where that had gotten her now. What was worse –terribly worse indeed- was that she had allowed the same fate to happen to Victoria. The thought made her sick; she was not only a corpse, but a monster. She quickened her haste to get away from the church, but paused and turned to Victoria, who now held the cup of poison in her own trembling hands.

"I'm sorry," Emily said, and then she left.

Victoria nodded to the girl; as if she understood Emily, but really she felt disgusted. She turned her attention away from the escaping dead girl, and to her dead beloved, who had slowly begun to wake up. Victoria glanced down into the glass and shivered slightly when she caught the glimpse of wine still left. She brought it to her lips, and tilted her head back; a smile crept upon her face as the liquid slipped into her mouth. She didn't even bother to notice that Victor had stood, and that he was watching her with wide eyes. No, Victoria didn't notice anything after the poison had crossed over her lips; this was because, Victoria was dead.

Some time passed slowly until Victoria awoke; if that was what you could call waking from life. Victor helped her up, and hugged her to him; but it did not feel warm and inviting. Instead, it felt cold and heartbroken; and she could not figure out why. Wasn't he happy? He could be with her, couldn't he? And no longer did she have to be tied to that _other_ man. Besides, Lord Barkis Bittern had probably left after learning that she held no dowry.

"W-where is Emily?" Victor asked her softly. "Did she…leave?"

"Yes she left," Victoria mumbled. "She ran away like she was afraid, and left you lying there!"

Victor stared at her confusedly and then turned to Elder Gutknecht. "Does this mean that she doesn't want to marry me?"

The elderly skeleton shook his head softly, "I don't know."

"Well if she ran away, as Victoria has stated, then she obviously doesn't wish to marry me anymore. So, couldn't I marry Victoria instead?"

Elder Gutknecht grinned and shook his head, "That's just not right. After all, Victor, Emily still wears your ring. Perhaps she's just gotten the _butterflies_, you know...cold feet. Maybe she's afraid."

Victor and Victoria glanced at each other silently. They were both dead now; what did they have to lose?

"Then I'll go find her," Victor said, "and get the ring back."

But as Victor stepped from the church, he could not get Emily's soft, haunting voice from his mind; he knew that getting the ring back would be harder than what Victoria expected.

_Your cup shall never empty for I shall be. . . _

A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! So, it really wasn't that bad was it? Review if you would like to read a Chapter Two!


End file.
